kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 78
Surprised by the sudden fire, Sagara is incredulous at the thought that Brilith might have successfully summoned Agni. At the sight of Agni, Brilith smiles and deduces that she's dead, and that she'll go to Hell for offending a god. Agni jokes that if that were the case, he could have simply waited. He proceeds to heal her injuries, then asks her if she still wants to live. Brilith thinks the answer is obvious, but realizes that she doesn't remember anything, and that nothing seems to matter. Agni looks at her sadly, and explains that humans leave everything behind when they die. Some become even more obsessed after death, but it appears that it isn't the case with Brilith, and that she lived her life on responsibility alone. He concludes that he shouldn't give her life back if she doesn't want to live. Brilith tells him to wait, and tries hard to remember something. However, all she recalls are vague silhouettes of people she can't remember. Suddenly, she remembers Asha, smiling at her and telling her to hurry and not fall behind. She immediately tells Agni that there was someone important to her. Brilith wanted to tell her the truth the last time they parted. Someone needs to hold that person here, or she'll disappear. She recalls the silhouette of Asha facing a barren site. Agni is silent at first, then smiles and accepts that, noting that the reason doesn't matter. The fire disappears and Agni stands there, along with a fully-healed Brilith. Sagara is incredulous, as Brilith shouldn't have enough lifespan left to summon Agni, and the God of Death is the one with jurisdiction over lives. Agni admits that Death was hard to beat, and that he nearly ended up stuck in Hell for 10,000 years. Appalled, Sagara calls Riagara and Pingara. Both have their eyes closed, preventing Agni from using insight on them. Sagara states that his summoner should have run out of vigor and should have no life force left, so Agni shouldn't be able to use transcendentals. Thus, they should be able to kill him. She doesn't believe that the God of Death listened to Agni's pleas, since he even ignored those of a primeval god. So, Agni must have killed him instead. She finds this both unbelievable and pointless. Agni stays relaxed however, and even starts fooling around. Brilith, her memories restored, is shocked that death could make her forget her position as Priest. As she starts listing the things she did wrong, Agni reassures her, and reminds her that vigor replenishes faster when she's happy. Before Brilith can spend more time worrying, she hears a sudden crashing sound. Lorraine bursts through the door, holding onto a runaway Staff of Agni. Sagara immediately orders Riagara and Pingara to grab her to prevent Agni from getting the staff. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (smiling Sagara): I think Sagara was the best-drawn character in this episode, though it's rather hard to see under the walls of text. ** I was late, and as the author I'm the one who is affected the worst. (And grumble grumble.) ** (Brilith): This looked a bit too gross, so I cut some of it out. It really is a dangerous venom, indeed. Spreads so fast...!! Brilith's hair becoming short was planned long ago, but I think I would've done it sooner if I knew it would fit her so well. Well, some people won't like it. Too bad. In the next scene, you can see Agni's habit (of leaning towards females with his left arm around them) from the end of Ep.8. ** (Agni and Brilith): This looks kinda like an adult scene without context. lol. Sorry to disappoint some people who wanted Agni sweeping everything in an instant. That would be too much of a balance breaker. It would be "Willarv melted down by Agni. The End." ** (shocked/angry Sagara): Caption: F#$% the power of luv I wanted to do something like this after drawing Agni and Brilith holding hands. lol * When Brilith is trying to remember her past life, the sequence of scenes appear to correspond to her journey during and after her magic exams: ** Rindhallow, where her exams were held. Shown characters: Laila Hemawati and Claude Yui (priests of Rindhallow), Ruche Seiran (there as an exam administrator). However, Claude's presence is unexpected, as Laila claims he was in Eloth. Airi Yui faces her brother, but it's unknown if she was also in Rindhallow at the time. ** Eloth, where she headed next with Asha. Shown characters: Saha On (priest of Eloth), Lorraine Rartia, (there to attend the Sorceress's Fashion Bonanza) > Jibril Ajes's original successor, Praul Ajes and Riche Seiran. In Season 2, Riche is surprised by Asha's changed appearance, and noted that Asha hated skirts, so perhaps she was in Eloth and saw Asha objecting when Brilith dragged her around the Sorceress's Fashion Bonanza. ** Finally, back to Atera, with the temple magicians present. ** In her last thought about Asha, Asha is facing what appears to be a burnt-down ruin. This might be related to Asha's murder incidents. We also see that Asha has since changed from the clothes she wore during the exams to her current outfit. * Sagara mentions that the God of Death, Yama, didn't even give in to the plea of a primeval god. This most likely refers to events in the finite, during which Visnu went to see Yama to request prolonging the life of Ian Rajof, who was about to have her lifespan shortened from giving birth to Taksaka's son. * We will see Yama two episodes later, as well as part of the confrontation between Agni and Yama in Season 2. References